Ultimate Spider-Man: This Tangled Web We Weave
by SPIDEYSK8RBOY
Summary: When finding out that his long-time girlfriend is Hydra, he ultimately has to give her. This is the lowest low in Miles' life, right behind losing his parents. But he's not alone, he has a very special friend by his side throughout this hardship. But Miles's feelings for his friend quickly pick back up which lead to more complications than happiness. Rated M: Language and Sex.
**Chapter 1: Well This is Some Crazy Shit**

 **A/N: This is a prequel to my other fanfiction, "Ultimate Spider-Man: The Love Once Lost" which I just started working on again after a two-year hiatus. Which I am truly sorry about.**

 **I've just had a lot of more important things occur in my life that I had to direct my attention to. But now I'm on spring break and I'm ready to write my ass off. Also, this fanfic takes place after** _ **Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man Issue #11**_ **. But I am switching around events in the series to better fit my story.**

 **Also, some chapters like the first three, one of the characters are going to tell you, the reader, how the day, or days, or weeks, or however much time has passed. They will tell what happened during that time.**

 **Anyway, without any further delay… here is "This Tangled Web We Weave".**

As I slowly open my eyes, I realized two things. One, I have such a splitting headache, ugh. And two, I think I'm temporarily blind. Actually, scratch that, I am temporarily blind… and latched up to something, ah fuck me. Feeling lost, and a bit scared, I decide to call out for help; " Heeelllllpp! Anyone out there!? HELP!? C'mon I know that _someone's_ out there!" Just when I finish screaming as if I had gone nuts; my vision begins to become clear as my head drops and I hear a _very_ familiar voice.

This voice uttered to me, "Morning babe, good to see that you're up." I look up in utter disbelief, "K-Katie… w-why? What are- why are you doing this..? What is this!?" As I said this, all I could do was just gander at her taking face and stare into her alluring deep blue eyes in slight fear.

That innocent, yet somewhat smug, smile that that took form upon her lips made me die a bit inside; knowing she had something with me being all bonded up, as if I was in some sadistic future dominatrix porno.

She got on her tippytoes and pressed her body against mine as she whispered, "I'm going to help show you the way, love." Before I could inquire about what she was referring to, she gave me a long, passionate kiss, which I had no intention of protesting. But one we broke the endearment, I couldn't help but ask, " Katie, what is "the way" you referred to earlier?" She innocently responded with, "Well to show you why Hydra's right, of course."

The only thing could come out of my mouth was a big fat, "What!?" Just then, a tall, built, middle-aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. He spoke in a relatively deep voice, the man answered my question with, "Yes, Mr. Morales, are you surprised? Well I can't really say I blame you. My Katie is astonishingly superb at keeping things secret, _aren't you?_ " As he grimly looks over at his daughter, who is looking down at the ground, he angrily barks at her, "Aren't you!?"

She jolts up in fear replying to him with a swift, "Y-yes sir, yes I am." I grew angrier at this, So I barked at him, "Hey, dickhead, how about you redirect your punk ass to me and tell me all about what you're so prepared to do with me, huh!? Leave her out of this shit show! I guarantee I can show her the right way."

He quickly cocked his head in my direction and exclaimed, "Ohhh… so you actually do care about this… disgrace!? Well try this one on for size. We are going to turn you into the next Winter Soldier?!"

Suddenly, Jessica drops down through the glass ceiling with a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. While we all just stared at them; Jessica broke the brief, tense, silence by saying, "I'll be damned if you turn him into another Hydra Zombie."

 **Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. Yes, I want to save the battle for the beginning of the next chapter. Well, what do you guys think? Got any suggestions for the upcoming chapters or for other stories? Let me know and I'll listen to what you have to say. Also, check the sequel to this "Ultimate Spider-Man: The Love Once Lost"; the second chapter will be going up soon, sometime this week. Also, I'm really sorry that this chapter was _so_ short, I'm just trying to save a lot of juicy stuff for the following chapter. Anyways don't forget to R&R, and if you actually liked this story… give it a follow and fav. Do the same for moi. And this Spidey signing off, and I'll see you guys later. *THWIP* *THWIP***


End file.
